


A Safe Embrace

by Blissful_Artist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Artist/pseuds/Blissful_Artist
Summary: Anthony (Tony) Stark is one of the most desired bachelors in the world. His playboy side came back after Pepper and Tony decided to break up. Emily D'Morgana is a mysterious girl that recently moved to New York after the Chitauri attack. She works at a diner day and night with no breaks. One day the two meet but this time, Tony's charms don't work when he begins to flirt with Emily. It begins after Iron Man 3 plotline.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Mr. Philanthropist

**Author's Note:**

> This is story was first published in my fanfiction.net account and I thought it was time I share it in AO3. There will be some mistakes that will be corrected and new things added from the original story. Here is a brief character design for my Ocs:
> 
> Emily D'Morgana:  
> Nicknames:  
> Friends: Ems, Emi  
> Tony: Babe, Bright Eyes, Toots, Kid  
> Bill: Angel, Little Girl, Sweetie
> 
> Age: 21  
> Eyes: Ice Blue  
> Hair: Purple, Curly (By Birth)  
> Height: 5'6  
> Mixed Raced  
> Powers: Telekinesis  
> Abilities: sense heat signatures while blindfolded, eyes changes to different shades of blue with her emotions, and hair changes color when she is emotionally unstable.
> 
> Info:  
> She's hard-working but mysterious. She has recently moved to New York and works at a dinner. The daughter of a powerful family in a small town, (at the age of 15) once got caught using her powers when defending herself from bullies, she was cursed and locked up for it. She breaks out thanks to a friend. She has been moving from town to town avoiding getting caught again.
> 
> Personality:  
> Quiet, loyal, love to avoid trouble even though she often is the cause, only looks out for her safety (has little trust for everyone)
> 
> Bill:  
> Nickname: Billy, Teddy Bear (Emily)  
> Age: 55  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Hair color: Black  
> Height: 6'4"  
> African American
> 
> Info:  
> Has lived in New York all of his life. He is married and had a daughter, but she died in the Chitauri invasion while she was working. He had been working in the diner for more than 20 years as a cook. He's a strong fatherly figure for Emily since he's the only one to care for her well being while she works. He's always telling her she should be in college and that he would help her out in any way he and his wife can.
> 
> Personality:  
> Loving, caring, loyal, protective, hard-working.

Emily's P.O.V.

Tonight the diner was finally closing early due to the lack of customers. It had been a long day. Disgusting men hit on me, and I had to throw them beer to get them off (the beer came out of my paycheck). On top of that, my coworkers were giving me a hard time dumping me all their work. I couldn't quit since I got the job after a difficult year of probation. I have been on the run since I was 15, I was as a diner girl ever since. I was cleaning the tables when I heard the door's bell ring. Not a new customer, please!

I look at the booth he was sitting, and my coworkers were speechless. He looked like he was in his early thirties, he had a stubbly beard, shades, and his hair was slightly messy. I walk up to the booth. He was staring at me; he lowers his shades, and I see his dark brown eyes. "Good evening, sir, what would be your order?"

He has a cocky smile while he looked at the menu, "I would have you if you were on the menu. How about we get out of this dump, and eat something fancy?"

I give him a fake smile wanting to punch his face, he would be the third guy that hits on me. "Sir, please, I suggest you give me your order, or I have to ask you to leave the establishment."

He didn't seem happy, but he wasn't angry, he looked weirded out. "Talk about feisty, I'll just have a turkey sandwich and water." He handed me the menu after I wrote down the order. "Billy, give me a turkey witch, please. Just like the picture!"

"Got it, angel," he yelled from the kitchen. Billy was one of the oldest employees; he's almost in his sixties. He was like a father to me ever since he lost his daughter in the invasion. He was the only one to treat me like a person there. After I gave the order to Billy, the manager scolds me for the way I treated the customer. Apparently, he was Tony Stark. A billionaire that, _supposedly_ , saved New York from an alien invasion. After that, I heard the other waiters insulting me. I hide in the kitchen. "I don't get it, who is that guy?"

"Don't you have a TV at your apartment?" He gave me a weird look.

I shook my head as a response. "I don't think I can afford it and my parents never gave me the pleasure of having one."

"Ems, you know you can come over for diner, he'll you can even stay at our home. Lily doesn't mind she's..."

"I don't want to intrude, plus I can't. I have reasons Billy, you know that." I cut him off and he gave me a sigh.

"Look stop overworking yourself, it not healthy for you and you should be studying."

He gave me another plate... "Bill?"

"The vampire wants Mr. Stark to have the best dish here."

"But that's not what he ordered."

"I know, but you know how he can be. Now go, your customer is waiting for his food."

I take his food and glass of water. I see him working on a holographic tablet. It looked like a suit. Once he saw me he put everything away and looked at the food he never ordered. "I didn't..."

"This is our best dish here and this is a gift of the establishment for..." I give him a forced smile. "For honoring with your presence."

He saw right through my smoke. "You know you are not obligated to be nice to me, have you heard of Free Country?"

"Oh, trust me you wouldn't be having special treatment. I don't know you, but if I'm not nice my boss will fire me." I hand him the glass of water and left for the cleaning. I felt anger take over me and that my purple hair was slowly changing to red. Why was I angry? I keep looking at the guy, who apparently, was looking at me as well. I kept cleaning and then head over the kitchen to say my goodbyes to Billy. Once gone I start working on adding up the money I worked for the day and see that the guy was asking for the check. I gave him the check and retrieved it, once he gave me the money. He left leaving the tip behind. I store his money and cleaned up his table. While taking the dishes, I see his phone number on a folded paper and one hundred and fifty dollars as his tip. What the hell did just happen?


	2. Research

Tony's P.O.V.

I got back to the car hoping she would follow me, but she didn't. Instead, she looked shocked at the amount of money I left as a tip. She was amazingly hot. I still wonder why she didn't melt like the rest of her coworkers? Either way, I drove back to the tower and build a new suit while I tried to make a background check on her but she apparently never existed. I sigh in frustration and continue building my new suit. After the Mandarin attack and destroying my suits I thought it was the best idea to rebuild them to work on the Avengers. I'm still not keen on the idea of working in a team but it helps save the world might as well do it.

I keep looking at my phone hoping the diner girl answers. "You seem rather distracted Tony." It was from Bruce. "Hoping for someone to call?"

"Do I give it away?" I chuckled.

Bruce has been staying with me after the Chitauri attack and was rather helpful after the terrorist attack Mandarin had against me. (Although he never paid attention when I poured my heart out to the man, the nerve.) he was also there when Pepper and I decided to end things. She couldn't deal with the dangers that came being in a relationship with me and I couldn't bear to risk putting her in more danger, she was my best friend. "Aren't you worried about the headlines. They are already saying you began your playboy ways again." Bruce said.

"That's all they do Bruce plus I'm used to it." I checked on the suit and it was almost done. A second later I get a text message. It was her.

Emily's P.O.V:

I got to my apartment. It looked very empty. The place wasn't big for two people to live in it and it only had a mini-fridge, a microwave, a mattress, and a computer. I would steal the Wi-Fi from my neighbors since I couldn't adore that luxury. And it's not like I didn't want a well-decorated room but it made it easier to pack my things and leave if anything goes wrong.

I set my things in the mattress and stare at the tip my last customer gave me. It was something I couldn't believe. Setting the cash aside, I look at his name and number he left me on a separate piece of paper. I dig out some information from the Internet and apparently he was responsible for saving all the New Yorkers from the aliens, at least one of them. He also had ties with the government. This wouldn't be good if they find out. I shake my head trying to forget my past once again. I grabbed my phone and texted the guy.

**\- Hi there, it's diner girl.**

Emily, you just made it easier for them to find you. I thought. Get ready to pack soon. I get up and check the fridge to see that I only have yogurt for dinner. I guess I need to and show for a little ramen. I heard my phone ring and the guy texted me back.

\- **About time. Jk. Emily, right?**

I sigh.

**\- Yeah, my name is Emily.**

Tony's P.O.V.

I tell Bruce about the girl I was waiting for to answer. He laughed telling me that all he just heard sounded like a fairy tale. Bruce left the minute I started the conversation with her. Somehow it looked like she's playing hard to get. I asked her why she was working in a run-down diner being so beautiful, but she just dodged the question. Bruce actually laughed. I glared at him. "She could be the only woman in this world to see you a normal guy," He said. "Didn't you say she didn't know who you were?"

"Yeah… but isn't it weird that the same person who doesn't know me doesn't exist."

"Well, you always had a thing about picking the right girl." He chuckled.

I texted her back asking her about her favorite things. Turned out, she liked roses, the color black (which was interesting), and the number 16.

- **What about you Mr. Philanthropist?**

I told her about my favorite color (silver), my favorite number (8), and how I didn't like flowers. In that message, he said how we were no longer strangers but she still didn't budge. It was frustrating how a girl that hot didn't jump in at the opportunity to date the Tony Stark. I notice Bruce chuckling while helping me with the suits. "Is there something wrong, Dr. Banner?"

"Nothing really 'Mr. Philanthropist.' Now you know what a regular guy must go through every day." He chuckled again.

"Touché." I continue texting and told her how going out will help us get to know each other better.

I smiled and Brucie just laughed again. Jarvis notified me Pepper had called, but I would call her later. Bruce was singing how I was in love with this girl. I work on the designs for the Hulk suit. The phone rings again and Jarvis informs Emily texted she never stops working. 

"Damn not even I would handle her workload, " Bruce commented. I suggested she worked for me, but she rejected the offer,.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters but since they were short I decided to fuse them. In this chapter after months of texting, Emily gives in and asks Tony on a date.

Emily's P.O.V:

Tony and I kept texting for I don't know how long. It was mid-June 2015 when I got the courage to ask him out. At first, I thought he was just trying to get me to sleep with him, but he wasn't. Tony was caring and a great listener. So, one day, I told him to meet me after one of my shifts in Central Park. 

I was waiting in the kid's swing set in Central Park. It reminded me of my hometown and how simple everything used to be there. An hour had passed since I texted him, I hope he wouldn't stand me up… I look around and I see him running to the bench I was sitting on. He sat next to me and said, "Sorry I was late, got held up by work." He smiled at me and I smile back.

"I have a question." I paused. _What the hell are you doing Ems?_ "Why the sudden interest in me, I mean I am clearly out of your league."

He puts his hands in his jacket's pockets, the night was colder than usual. He shrugs a little. "What does my social status have to do with me being interested in you…"

"I know you are rich, but I didn't mean that type of league." I interrupted. "I'm not quite smart, I had to drop out of high school; and I'm nothing like the girls I've seen."

He had a puzzled look in his face. "Well, you make yourself interesting dear kid."

"I just want to know since no one liked me in my hometown."

He shrugged. "I don't know maybe it's your hair."

I flinch at the mention of my hair. He looks like he started losing interest in talking to me. "Look, I know that I'm not an easy girl to talk to, and it's okay if you leave." I smiled. "I can go out with you without my boss finding out…"

“Well, you’re the best person to be talking to right this second because if not, I wouldn't be here. AND I can probably talk to your boss."

I lean closer to him. I never noticed I was blushing. _Why am I getting happy about this?_ I scratch the back of my head and said, "Um, would you like to go and eat something with me. I just got this _huge_ _tip_ from this guy that flirted me while I was working some time ago."

"Nah, I invited you." He shrugged. "I can pay." Tony was being very generous. Besides giving me that huge tip, he's paying for my dinner. _He is like a prince straight out of a fairytale. Ems, focus! You can't fall for the guy._

Chuckling, I stood up from the bench standing right in front of him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Very well, Mr. Philanthropist." I wrap my right arm to his left arm and smiled. "Since you're the first man to treat me this nice I'll go wherever you suggest."

He takes me to his car and opened the passenger's door like a gentleman. Settling in, he told me we were going to Red Mango.

The ride towards the restaurant was fun. We talked about how vampires had been portrayed in some movies. It took us a few minutes to get to the restaurant. It was a cute looking restaurant; I was amazed at how it looked. Everything looked amazing, the food on display, the yogurt; everything made my stomach grumble. Not noticing, I let out tears thinking of the last time I had a meal close to what I will have. "Tony, this is amazing."

"You okay kid?"

I wipe my tears and smile at him. "It's nothing I just don't remember the last time I had a meal like this." I hug him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure kid." I go to the cash register and see the cashier. She was in her mid-twenties, her hair was red, eyes were green, and her attitude was too perky for my tastes. She had been stocking bananas when she noticed we were there. "Sorry I'm late, what would you like to order?"

Awing at the sight of Tony I gave her my order, a teriyaki flatbread with a soda, and Tony ordered a vanilla yogurt. She wrote the order and she was staring at Tony, it looked like she was undressing him with her eyes. I look back at Tony to see if he notices, but he doesn't, at least that's what I see. _Bitch, don't you see he's with me!... Wait, why am I getting jealous? I just met him!..._ I grab a seat after Tony pays and he comes back with the order… I don't know how but the minute he gave me my meal it was gone. He laughed. "Sorry, I was really hungry…"

He chuckled. "Don't be, there's nothing bad about a girl who has an appetite."

"This is very delicious if it wasn't for my job and low income, I would come here every day!" I took a sip from my beverage and kept staring at him.

"You know I'd come here every day if I could, but I don't have the time…" He shrugs. "It depends."

"You do seem like a workaholic. What do you do?"

"Well I'm a superhero, I build this suits that allow me to fight crime," He smirked. "Plus, I'm a billionaire philanthropist."

Giggling, I look over to the cashier Megan She had been staring for quite a while and writing a lot on her phone. 

"You can't just shut yourself in your work it's not good."

"If I'm not out saving the world, I'm at home doing work. Or going places I find interesting." He answered. "You can't say that you work non-stop."

"Because then I can't afford living here, but I do find some me time in the process." I laughed. "Being able to go anywhere must be nice." I look down at my cup knowing I can't travel anywhere except the American continent… I look up once again and smile.

"I had fun today. Hope we can repeat it."

Tony's P.O.V:

I shrug when she said that. "We can, only you have to decide." _The sky's the limit here kid…_ By then I had finished my yogurt. She smiled once again and said, "I want to, but that'll mean I have to quit my job and find another one, but I think I can make it work. It was nice going out with Mr. Philanthropist."

"I'm up for it anytime. Unless someone's dying or something." He says as he shoves a napkin into his pocket. "Or... you know, I'm dead." I shrug. No one can control the things that happen as such. My last words made her flinch.

She looked away avoiding my eyes. "I guess we should start planning our next date." She wiped the tears that were flowing down and gave a fake laugh. "I'm not usually like this… I don't know what's happening to me today." I grab her hand and gave her a sincere smile… _I am NOT good with this; this girl will be the death of me…_ "Thanks for staying as long as you did."

"I'll be just a text/call away if you need me," I said. We both lean closer to each other about to kiss, but we were stopped by a flash… Damn Paparazzi! I glance at the cashier who was taking pictures and then to Emily. Her eyes were wide opened, and she was frozen with fear. I acted by deleting the pictures on Megan's phone (politely, of course); and I went to Emily's side. "You okay kid?" She nodded, but I knew it was a lie. "Come on, we are getting out of here." I put my jacket over her face remembering she doesn't want to be known, or at least that's what she texted. We got out of the restaurant all we could hear was this: "Tony, have you finally settled down?" "Who is this girl?" "How long have you been dating?" … _Dammit, this girl is freaking scared about this…_

I got her into the car and drove away. I drove for a while to keep her mind from what happened until she asked me to go home. It took me a few minutes to get there. The neighborhood was very sketchy. This place didn't look very safe for her to be here…

Then a teenage African American boy, his appearance was of a thug he started threatening me for being here. Emily had a tired look on her face, "Go home Steve," She says. "How many times we have told you to stay inside at this hour, your mother is calling." The boy ran to his apartment scared of what might come.

"What was _that_ about?" I shook my head trying to understand what just happened… _Kids like that end up being dangerous to themselves…_

"He's just territorial, hates people that have power… He's a nice kid, but his mother and I can't seem to keep him from bad company."

I vaguely chuckle. "Anyhow, text me whenever you are free." I help her out of the car like a gentleman would do. _It's too bad Pepper never noticed…_ She kissed my cheek and waved goodbye before entering the building. With that, I left the tower and continued working with the suits.


	4. In other's Eyes

Tony's P.O.V:

Three days had passed and all there was between Emily and I was nonstop texting. It had been the most wonderful three days of my life. Although, I don't get my beauty sleep because of it. Today, Brucie dear woke me up by slamming books on my desk. I glared at the laughing man and grabbed the cup of coffee he had on hand. "You look awful Tony," Bruce said. "I gotta meet this girl if she keeps the great Tony Stark up all night."

"Her shifts end at midnight so that's the only time I can talk to her." I yawn. "Besides, on our 'date," I made her cry all the freaking time."

"For what I see she didn't seem to care, she has been texting you till sunrise," Bruce admitted.

"I don't know, maybe she has this horrible past and can't solve her issues."

"Gee, I wonder why that sounds familiar?" I hate it when Bruce was right. I shared how I felt, he just didn't listen.

"Maybe you should meet her... Maybe not, we don't want her to freak out if the Greeny appears."

"Why would he appear? It's not like there's anything she could do to provoke it, or so I hope."

"I just want to take precautions; you didn't see her face when the paparazzi appeared."

"The paparazzi found you?"

"Yeah, thanks to the cashier posting my whereabouts online…" I scratch the back of my head. "She was shaking, and she even froze on the spot."

"Who wouldn't? By what you've told me she doesn't seem like the girl that likes much exposure, or any exposure at all."

"I just feel she's hiding something..."

"You just met her."

"I know, but I have this gut feeling something is wrong."

"Give her time, you'll eventually find out."

He grinned and agrees on having lunch outside of the tower. He left the lab and let me finish the rest of the suit before the lunch rush hour began.

Emily's P.O.V:

I was dosing off while I waited for Billy to cook my orders. I was barely paying attention to what my customers were saying, worst of all I dropped more than 5 glasses in four hours. Billy pulled me out before the manager noticed how sloppy I was being.

I sat down in a corner of a kitchen; he saw how tired I was. "How long have you been awake?" He was serious, his fatherly side was showing off.

"Two days," I yawn. "But I'm fine, besides after rush hour I can leave to have his permission."

He sighed. I could feel the disappointment Bill had; I knew he didn't want me to be spending my nights talking to someone I had barely met. "Ems, I don't think you should be with a guy such as Tony Stark." He sighed. "He's known to be a brilliant guy, yes, but he is also known for being a playboy; and I don't want to see you heartbroken if he ever dumps you."

"I know you don't, but you gotta understand I need to live my life." I smile, "I have to stop being afraid of what might happen…" I start to remember how easy my life was six years ago, how safe I felt being near my parents… "Anyways, I've been working here none stop for almost two years and I'm still waiting for the okay on the vacation."

Billy sighed again; he knew I wasn't giving up. He continued cooking as I waited for my next shift. "Go ahead and sleep in the corner, I'll wake you up when rush hour begins." I nodded and jumped at the opportunity of sleeping. It felt wonderful, I didn't have a nightmare. I just knew I was happy, and with a family. I saw Billy and his wife, and my parents, but three people were blurry… I hear the call of my name, it sounded desperate and angry. I flutter my eyes open to see the manager yelling at me wanting me to start working. Billy yelled at him back telling him I needed a break, but he didn't listen. I got up and rushed to take my clients' orders when I saw Tony sitting in the same table as last time but with what I think it's his friend. "Welcome back, Mr. Philanthropist. Would you like to hear our lunch specials, or do you want the chef to surprise you?" I joked.

He caught the joke since he laughed. "Why don't I let the chef surprise me… Kid, this is Bruce, he's my superhero partner and friend."

"Howdy!" I said. He smiled but didn't say a word.

"Are you from the south?" Tony said.

"No, I'm from the north, I just love that word." I look back and see the other waitresses and manager glaring at me. "You need to give me your order before I get in trouble…"

Tony looks back at the manager and sees him glaring at me. "The offer of talking to him is still on the table."

I shook my head. "I don't need a man to fight my battles… What would you like to order Mr. Bruce.”?

"I would like a cheeseburger with fries and a cola." He was still smiling.

I smile back and went to the kitchen. "Billy, Tony wants you to surprise him and his friend wants a cheeseburger and fries," He yelled he was on it and I went to get their refreshments in the back. When I was on my way to the table, a group of waitresses stopped me. They seemed to be jealous of me spending time with Tony. "Why don't you give us that table so you can attend ours? It will only be till dearest Tony leaves."

"It's Mr. Stark to you and no, I'm not exchanging your orders with mine. I'm already working double as we speak!" I snarled.

The leader of the group pulled my hair, and another two poured the cola on me. "Listen, little girl, we are the boss of you, and you have to do what we tell you to do, got it?" Her face was inches closer to mine.

I could feel her angry breath on my face as I spit her in response. "Why you little bitch!" She kicked my stomach and kicked it once more until I heard Billy say order up. The waitresses continued with their work. The manager scolded me as I try to get up. He shook me up and pushed me to continue working. My legs and arms are trembling, and I knew I could barely hold their beverages. "Teddy Bear…"

He rushed towards me knowing that's a code word for help. I didn't know I was crying. "What happened and why are you soaked in soda?"

"It was nothing, but I can't carry the food… Hell, I can barely carry their drinks." I saw him sigh and he joined me at Tony's table.


	5. Knight in Shinning Armour

Emily's P.O.V:

I see Billy rush to the table and he tells them I'll be there in a second with a refill. I dry my face and brush the manager's insults towards me and try to keep the tears from falling. I took a deep breath and waited for Billy. The other cooks looked at me with pain in their eyes, I went to Tony's table and both guys were shocked to see me soaking wet and shaking. "Sorry for the delay, I was asked to clean up in the backroom." I place the beverage on the table.

"Ems, what the hell happened?" Tony said.

I move my head sideways. "It was nothing, just a regular day at work." I smile. "I'll just go to the back and to…"

Bruce cut me off. "Who did this to you?"

"It's fine, I'm fine you guys don't have to worry about me," I reply and left to the kitchen. What I didn't think was that Tony started following me. He knew all that I said was a lie.  _ I don't need him to fight my battles!  _ He had a serious face, it's a little scary. I knew he was mad; he beings to say he needed to talk to the manager. Everyone was getting really worried even the clients were worried. "Tony please, nothing bad happened…" I was getting angry. "Go back to your table I'll..."  _ SMACK!  _ My face turned to the side when the manager and a few waitresses came to me.

"You are no one to give orders! Now go back to work, ALL of you!" The manager said. I flinched when he screamed. I don't move from my spot but things around me started moving, my eye color was turning into the bottom of the ocean.

Tony stood in front of me, protecting me from the second blow the manager was about to give me and took it. "Who do  _ you think _ you are treating her like this?" He said. "She's the only reason this beat down diner is successful."

"Mr. Stark, you don't understand she has caused so much trouble in…"

"Oh cut the crap, ya'll know she's hardworking." Billy cut in. "All the cooks here are glad she started working here. It's you and the other bimbos who cause the trouble." All the cooks nodded on my behalf.

The manager was quiet. "You are lucky, she doesn't want me to get involve with her problems," Tony said. "I would have sued you right on the spot." He grabbed my waist and I flinched with the pain. "You okay."

I couldn't lie, I shook my head and lifted my shirt. It had new and old bruises, it still stung from the last kicks. "Sir, I quit and I want my paycheck from the last three months," I said politely.

"I don't accept your resignation," He said.

"You accept the resignation or you'll see your sorry ass in court," Tony yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Who do you think you are to…" A waitress said.

"She's  _ MY  _ girlfriend!" Billy and I were staring when he yelled those words. I look back at Billy and he knew what I was thinking. H _ e cares that much, oh my… Nobody had ever defended me as he had.  _ The waitresses' eyes were wide opened and frozen in the spot; they knew they had messed with the wrong person today. Bruce arrived in the nick of time telling Tony that Jarvis was informing him about the suits were ready when he saw the mess in the kitchen. "Take her to the tower Bruce, she needs medical attention," He said. Bruce complied with what Tony said and took me by the arms and waist to prevent me from falling. After I left people started taking pictures of Tony dealing with the manager. I hear my phone ring and it was a text from Billy.

\-  **_ Your new boyfriend is kicking some ass here, I expect the media soon. Call me tonight, little girl. Get better soon. Teddy Bear.  _ **

I tell Bruce that I want to go home and forget that this ever happened. He didn't want too but he knew he couldn't do anything against my will. Hopping into a cab after saying goodbye, I arrive home after 2:30 pm dumping my body onto the mattress. Sleep took over me just thinking about Tony's words, me quitting, and trying to figure out how the hell I was going to pay my bills.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Emily's P.O.V:

Six months had passed since I quit my job and started dating Tony. To my surprise, I smile every day when I think about the moment that Tony said I was his girlfriend. We were both getting ready for our date tonight, but Tony had a surprise. Billy had been helping me pay my rent while I job hunt this past month, no one would accept me, thanks to my former boss. Looking around the room, I start thinking about whether it was the right time to let Tony into my apartment. I had been adding furniture in case he wanted to come in though it wouldn't be possible. I grab my phone and texted him.

\-  **_ Tell me when you get here  _ **

_ \-  _ **_ I'll be there in a few minutes I got caught up building a suit.  _ **

Smiling, I put my phone in my pocket and cleaned up the apartment until I heard someone at the door. I let them knock since I didn't want to get distracted by any pot seller in the neighborhood. I let it go on until I heard a distressed little girl call. I rush to the door and see a little girl crying. "Hey sweetie, where's mommy?"

She wiped her tears and smiled. "There's no mommy!" In an instant, I was gagged and blindfolded. I could identify three men who were kidnapping me. Their heat signatures were high enough for me to know what they were. They drag me downstairs and I felt the pain while they pushed me. I remember I have my phone in my pocket.  _ I hope Tony finds me. _ On the first floor, the men led me to the alley next to the building. When they let go to open their van's door, I make a run for it but it was unsuccessful. I kick, I turn, but it wasn't good enough. In the van, I started to hear some shootings. The kidnappers were freaking out. "Why the fuck is Iron Man here?!" The leader said. They speed up, but Tony kept firing them. Using my telekinetic powers, I untie the blindfold and the ropes they tied me with.

With Tony shooting the tires, the kidnappers got angry and pulled out a machine gun. I got scared. I didn't want to continue using my powers, but I had no choice. I pull the brake of the vehicle and two of the kidnappers hit their head going unconscious. The driver grabs you by the arm. 

"Why you little-!" He points a gun to your forehead. "DON'T MOVE IRON MAN! Or she pushes up daisies!" 

Tony immediately halts his repulsors and lands on the ground. "How does she know you?!" The man asks. 

"Everyone knows me, even you," He says. "She called you by your name, though. So she MUST know you personally." The thug says as he cocks the gun.

Tears start falling thanks to the fear of the gun in my head. I turn to look at Tony and it was clear that I fear in my eyes. I want to use my powers, but I can't think straight. "Please just let me go…" 

Tony stood frozen for a few seconds. You couldn't see the terror on his face because of his mask. "What? Don't have the guts?" The guy starts laughing hard, but not before something bonks him upside the head, and he faints. My savior helps me up completely and looked at me. "Are you alright, young maiden?" Blonde locks and the unmistakable hammer. Tony was at a loss for words.

I look at blondie, and I am still terrified. He's kind of medieval or at least his voice and wardrobe indicated that. I got out of the car and stand next to Tony. I hug him as a sign of relief of both of us being okay. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled.

"That's Thor, the thunder god of Asgard? Yeah." He clicks his mask back. "Sorry, you had to wait, kiddo," He says. "Thanks for the help buddy-" he gives Thor a thumbs up. 

"Anytime man of iron." He gives an unsure thumb up back. He was still getting accustomed to these human actions. 

_ Thor... Asgard... GOD! This is too much for one day. So, apparently, gods do exist. _ I was overwhelmed. "Um... I don't think I can take all of this in one day. I want to leave... I have to leave town." I look at Tony and then at Thor. 

Thor sighs disappointedly at the lack of recognition but shrugs it off and waves before leaving by spinning his hammer and pointing it at the sky. Tony chuckles. "Okay okay, come on." His suit dissipates into a suitcase.

I see Thor flying away when I turn back to Tony. I could feel my body was still shaking in fear. I need to get out of here, Tony is not safe. I'm not safe. "Please take me away from here." I sobbed before bursting into tears once more.

"I think we should postpone our date for now," He says as he pets my hair.

I nod. I know I'm making Tony's day a little bit difficult, but this brought unwanted memories. "I'm sorry this happened..." Then I stare at the floor and whisper, "I don't want to be alone." Tony loses the tense air around him as he pulls you into a hug. It was almost fatherly in a way, rare for him indeed. "Look it's okay, let's go back to my place and we can sit down and calm our nerves okay? We can order pizza delivery." He suggests. "And watch Netflix," He adds.

_ I guess I'm going to his place first… How the hell did those people follow me, they didn't have the resources to find me… _


	7. Netflix & Chill

Tony P.O.V:

I hug Emily to try to calm her nerves, but nothing happened. I'm not used to this kind of thing, I'm not good dealing with emotions. Opening the door, I ask her if she wanted to grab a few things from her apartment. She flinched as response and looked away. On the way to the tower, she remained silent. Emily was curled up like a little ball, her head against her knees, shaking and sobbing. I tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't budge. We got to the tower and she was still shaking. When Bruce saw her she was alarmed. They had become  _ best _ friends these past few months. I put her away on the sofa and she remained in the same fetal position she had in the car. I go back to the minibar and pour a glass of scotch. "Tony, what happened?"

"For some reason, someone tried to kidnap her just a few minutes ago." I took a sip. "It couldn't be because we are going out…"

"Do you think it's H.Y.D.R.A? Steve told me he wants to assemble the team to deal with what he couldn't."

I shook my head. "There are no records of her, no birth certificate, high school diploma… Nothing!" I slam the glass to the cabinet and startled her. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "Ems, do you want Bruce to join us in the movie marathon?"

She nodded with a little smile. That was progress… She asked me if she could pick the toppings for the pizza and the first movie. I smile and nod. She wanted bacon as a topping and she wanted to see the Oculus, I've never heard of the movie, but it must be interesting.

The pizza delivery got here fast and to my surprise the cook from the diner, Billy, I think. He looked at me with a glare and gave me the pizza. Emily saw who it was, she rushed to hug him. "Teddy Bear!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I deliver pizzas on the weekend when the holidays are near," He said. "How do you think I was able to give you that laptop for your birthday and that mini-fridge on Christmas."

She turned to me and smiled. "Tony, his name is Bill, but I sometimes call him Teddy Bear. He's like a dad to me." She said. "Billy, I guess you know Tony already."

He gave me a deadly smile. "Nice to meet you Stark, hope you take care of Little Girl." We shook hands for a few seconds.

"You can count on it, sir."

He looked back at Emily. "You take care, sweetie, see you on Thanksgiving." He left and I saw Emily was finally back to normal. She greeted Bruce properly and we began to watch the movie… I don't know what the hell was up in that girl's mind, but Bruce and I almost shit our pants watching this movie while she was falling asleep… FALLING FUCKING ASLEEP. When the movie finally ended she was sleeping like a baby. She had her arms wrapped on my right arm and her head was resting on my shoulder. "She looks peaceful. I don't know if watching that movie was therapeutic, but it sure seemed to do the trick to calm her down." Bruce said. "What are you going to do now? She can't go back there, they will try and kidnap her again."

I sigh. I know he's right, but I can't do anything against her will. I want her to stay here with me, hell I've been thinking that since I saw where she lived. "I don't know Bruce, I am prone to danger and I don't want her to go through what Pepper went through and get dumped again."

Bruce smiled, it was a wicked smile. "You said, you dumped her." I snarled. "I'm pretty sure, she won't leave you. She's the only one that's seeing the 'normal guy' and not Iron Man. We've been texting and she said that whatever danger she would be in, she knew you would be there for her and make the right decision."

"Wait… When did you start texting?"

"That's not the point Tony, keep her in the guest room of your floor and we'll ask her in the morning if she wants to move in."

I sigh, he was damn right. I keep wondering how and when he became my girlfriend's BFF. Trying to loosen her grip was hard. She would tighten it. Bruce laughed and said I wasn't going to leave that sofa unless I woke her up… I pulled my finger up and let him laugh as he left the room. It took a few hours for me to fall asleep placing my head above hers.


	8. Moving In

Bruce's P.O.V:

I woke up early in the morning to prepare breakfast and ask Emily if she had anything planned for today. To my surprise, the lovebirds were still sleeping and protected by the watchful eyes of the rest of the team. Everyone was eyeing Emily as if she was an expensive porcelain doll. Steve looked amazed; Tony went back to monogamy after Pepper, Clint, well it was hard to tell since he had a serious face as did Natasha, but she thought the interesting part would be after they wake. "Banner, so this is the mysterious girl Tony has been protecting from the press?" Natasha broke the silence.

"Yes, her name is Emily D'Morgana. They have been dating for almost seven months, and I would love if you guys left the room before she wakes up." I said.

"May we ask why?" Steve said.

"Well…how can I put this gently…"

"Don't sugar coat it," Tony whispered with his eyes closed. "She almost got kidnapped."

The others were shocked to hear Tony's words. They badgered him questions like if the kidnappers wanted some sort of ransom or if it was some kind of revenge against him. He flat out told them the kidnapping wasn't because she knew him, but because of

something he wasn't going to ask her until she feels she can trust him. Emily moaned in pain as she adjusted herself on Tony's arm.

"Can you all go now?" Tony added.

Tony hugged Emily and saw the team leave. "What do you think she'll want for breakfast?"

"The leftover pizza." Tony and I looked over at Emily.  _ Did she hear what they all said? _

"Before you say anything, yes, I knew they were here so I pretended to be asleep. I got pretty good in the last few years."

"Sorry Babe," Tony said. She shook her head and place it where the reactor used to be, then she sighed and got up.

"I gotta go back to my apartment, people might have taken my things by now…" Emily said.

I looked at Tony to step up and say she could stay here, but he chickened out. I sighed and stepped in. "Ems, Tony wants to know if you would like to stay here?" I asked. "We have a tough security system and we have an Artificial Intelligencebutler that could help you with all you need."

She looked at Tony, "You mean it? I can stay?" Tony smiled and nodded. She hugged him real tight. "Thank you so much!"

"All we have to do is replace all the things you had in your apartment and…"

"No," She interrupted Tony. "There are things that I need that are important…" I looked at Tony and then back at Emily.

"Why not after breakfast, I go to your apartment while you and Tony get you some new clothes and decorations for your room." They both nodded…  _ It's like I'm raising two kids now _ … I took Emily to the kitchen only to find everyone spying on us.

"I guess you couldn't resist."

"Jarvis was never informed if that was a private conversation." The Black Widow said with a huge smirk on her face. "And we are waiting for the mighty Thor to arrive."

"Ems, go to Tony, I'll-"

"What's the hurry, doctor?" Clint said.

"Introduce this lady, she is dating one of our teammates." He had a smug face on like he was up to something.

"As I told you before, her name is Emily. Emily these are Steve, Clint, and Natasha. They are part of the team I told you about." I notice that her eyes were changing from a light blue to a white like blue. "Anyways, the pizza is in the fridge."

"So, Emily, what do you do for a living?" Natasha said.

"I'm currently unemployed due to some circumstances," She answered coldly. I think she knew Natasha was trying to get some information from her.

"Are you one of Stark's?" Clint said. "You seem like one of those gothic geeks who won't shut up about him like he's some god."

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl." She was still replying coldly. They do deserve it… Either way, she's not looking so good, her breathing doesn't seem unstable.

"Are you going to ask me something?" She said that to Steve.

Steve seemed shocked, he never got that treatment ever since he was thawed. "No, ma'am, I don't believe I will."

"Good, let's keep it that way shall we? With all of you."

She took the pizza out of the microwave and tried to leave but was stopped with more questions. They were really personal, they asked her things she was avoiding to tell Tony these past months. Her breathing began to worsen. She's having an anxiety attack…

I try to stop them, but they kept on going until she collapsed. I carry her to Tony since he is the only one to calm her down. Then when I got to Tony's room he was surprised to see Emily in the state she was. "Try to calm her down," I said.

Tony brushed away her purple hair off her face and started to soothe her. He looked deep into her eyes and noticed the changes of color her eyes had, but he seems to be more impressed than scared. "Have I told you, you have wonderful shades of blue?"

Her breathing seemed to get back to normal each passing second. "You're the first one to compliment my eyes… all the colors of my eyes." She smiled.

I smile, "I'll be heading to your apartment now." I left those two alone since they needed to talk about what happened, and she needed to explain everything she was hiding from Tony and me.


	9. Sharing Secrets

Tony's P.O.V:  
I keep petting her hair until she calms down and fell asleep. I asked Jarvis to pull the footage of the kitchen. In that footage I saw a different Emily, I saw a cold and insecure Emily. It continued until I heard Natasha complain that Emily was here as a spy or to steal money from me. Emily has refused my money every time I gave it to her to pay rent. I turn off the computer and ask Jarvis to let a dummy bring our breakfast to my room. Sighing, I took a shower and got dressed. When I checked on Emily she was awake looking at the footage in the kitchen. "I guess you have questions now…" She said.

"I do, but you don't have to answer them now." I scratch my head.

She walked over to the window looking over the city, "First, I'm not a spy or a gold digger." She giggled. "I'm just trying to run away from some very dangerous people."

"Why," I asked.

Emily shook her head not wanting to answer. "Something happened when I was sixteen that made me run away, some government agency covered it up with some conditions. I've been on the run ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me before any of this happened?"

"Because the ones I trusted the most were the ones who wanted me dead…" Tears were building up. Her eyes were changing to indigo. "I want to trust you, Tony, I want to trust you so much but…"

"You are afraid of being betrayed again…" I interrupted. 

"I know how it feels, the guy I trusted in my company almost killed me."

"Tony…" I walk to her and wipe the tears that were falling. I hug her and begin to tell her my story. From the moment I was kidnapped by terrorists until now. I told her about the man that saved me in the cave and died for me to be free… Even my relationship with Pepper was in this conversation. She seemed pained when I told her about my first year being Iron Man and how the government persecuted me for my suits. Loki was included and the fact some sort of council in S.H.I.E.L.D. were ready to bomb New York. The last thing I told her about the Mandarin. Losing my home, my suits, and a good relationship.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought I would find a girl who would like me for me just like Pepper did," I said. "And don't worry about the others, if you have any problems with them just go to Bruce or me."

"Are they listening?" She looks up to the ceiling pointing at the cameras.

I smile. "Jarvis knows whatever happens in my rooms stays within my room." I caress her cheeks and look at her eyes once more. They were their normal color, her ice-blue eyes. "Why does your eye color change?"  
She smiled. "They…" She was interrupted when our breakfast was brought to my room. I grabbed her plate and gave it to her. "Um, ever since I was a baby they had always been like that."

I chuckled. I was happy with her around, seeing her happy was my happiness. "I don't want to see you sad again Bright Eyes." I kissed her but this kiss was different than before she was letting me go deeper in the kiss. I broke the kiss immediately. "Emi…" I was out of breath.  
She brushed her fingers on her lips, "I… I don't know what came on to me…" I kissed her again and this time, we both dropped our food and trailed to the bed. I took her shirt off after she took off mine. Emily brushed her hands on my biceps and my chest. I took off her bra showing off her beautiful tan skin. She moans when my kisses trailed down to her neck followed by her chest. Unbuckling my pants, Emily began to take off her brown skirt. "I love you, Tony." She whispered in a moan. I kiss her again and she gave me access to enter her mouth.  
I brush her hair away from her face and saw how her hair turned pink and her eyes were an innocent shade of blue. "I love you too Ems." I kiss her again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and smiled. "I trust you…" I smiled back at her and held my breath when I went through her walls. She moaned in pain, but I eased it when I caressed her body and kissed it. Her blue icy eyes were piercing my heart making me feel emotions I have never felt before. In a few moments, our movements synchronized as the desire for each other grew. As I increase my pace, the grip she had on my back and hair tighten until we both reached our breaking point. After everything, I lay down beside her.

"I guess your eyes aren't the only thing that changes color," I said.

She giggled. "It only changes when the emotion I'm feeling is strong like it happened a few minutes ago." She brushed her fingers on my cheek. "I don't think I won't be able to get up after this, and we still need to eat. It's my second plate of breakfast."

"Well, we can stay in bed all day in bed, and do some online shopping instead." I smile.

She smiled again, "I'll need something to cover up until Bruce brings my things." I nodded and gave her one of my AC/DC shirts. We snuggled and ordered takeout when our stomachs couldn't handle being with no food. When we started only shopping she decided to buy everything that was on sale. They weren't half bad… A few hours later, Bruce arrived with her things. Sadly, people stole her computer, mini-fridge, and some of the furniture, but he was able to same up the money she had, a few pictures, and her clothes.

"Thanks for bringing my things," She said as she took one of the pictures. "This is what I needed."

"Anything for my best friend." He said.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"No, she is my best friend. She tells me things." He gave me a smug smile followed by Emily's laugh.

"I live with traitors."

"Tony, there are some things we need to discuss a new mission," Bruce added.

"Ems, I'll be right back." I kissed her temple and left to the hallway. "What's wrong?"

Bruce looked worried. "I think I know who tried to kidnap Emily." He took a deep breath to break the news to me. "The kidnappers left this note… They are H.Y.D.R.A. agents."


	10. Mission

Emily's P.O.V:  
I stare at the pictures in my hands and admire the people in it. It was a family picture. My dad was in the right, I and my big brother were in the middle, and mom was on the left. It was a picture of my fifteenth birthday, it was the day we went to Disneyland. I was happy that day, of course, I couldn't say the same for the following year…

I look over to the door hoping for Tony to come by. Meanwhile, I put some short jeans and a tank top with my combat boots. I ask Jarvis to help me find a job to pay back all the things that Tony was buying online for me. "There is a job in a store in a mall near the tower will that suffice miss D'Morgana?" The A.I. said.

"Can you send my resume to the store? It's in my email, where can I send it to you?" I scroll on my phone looking for the document to hear that Jarvis has already sent the resume. To imagine that I would grow accustomed to living here in less than a few hours. I remember what I did with Tony, that blissful moment I had with the man that I love… And he loves me too!

I throw myself to the bed and let myself get sucked by the mattress remembering what I did with him, what I shared with him and I didn't have to worry about what could have happened to me slowly losing consciousness. I woke up, to what felt like an eternity. Tony woke me up after an hour had passed. He didn't look so happy, in fact, it seemed he had bad news. "Tony, what's wrong?"  
He took a deep breath and then he took my hands. "We found out who tried to kidnap you… And the Avengers are going to destroy all their bases."

I started to shake, "What do you mean you found them?"  
"The organization you were talking about the name is H.Y.D.R.A. You could say it's a nazi organization planning to destroy the world," He explained. "Bruce found a note in your apartment, it was from one of their agents."

"So, what happens now?"

He looked away to avoid seeing the fear and sadness that was building up inside of me. "I'm going first thing tomorrow with the team to get a head start before they change location. Bruce will be here since the Hulk is not needed in the mission."

Tears were finally building up making their way to my cheeks. "Well, you have to do your job. If you have to go, then go. I'm not going anywhere…" I take a deep breath. 

"Just promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"That's the thing, I don't want to leave you here alone." He was sobbing.

"You said so yourself, Bruce will be here." I give him a fake smile. "I have one request."

He cocks a brow, "And, what might that be?"

I give him a genuine smile this time. "Let me stay in your room until you return."

He kissed my temple agreeing to the conditions. After that, we got out of the room to the common room to watch a movie. This time, it was Tony's time to choose. We saw the first trilogy of Transformers and it was freaking awesome! I glance over to the window and it was already night time. "Tony, I think you should go to bed," I said.

"It's not even seven-thirty." He groaned.

"I know, but you have to take down that organization tomorrow and you'll have to wake up early." I drag him out of the bedroom. "And, if you don't have at least twelve hours of sleep, you get cranky." We both got in our pajamas and went to bed snuggling each other.


End file.
